Tribute to the Absolute Sword
by Moonlight Pictures
Summary: Kirito takes Eiji, Anaya and Kyouji to see Yuuki's resting place in ALO for the first time


**Hello followers and Friends! I just wanted to upload this short story to tease a future story that I have in place. Read and enjoy!xxooo **

**ALO New Aincrad, Castle Omnichou, floor 22. 23rd of May 2027 **

Kyouji charged at Eiji with a mighty downward swing of his greatsword as Eiji used his own sword to block his attack before countering with a jab to the chest which Kyouji dodged before he tried to slash Eiji's back. But Eiji was quick enough to reach behind him with his sword and parry his move, both players grunting and shouting as they sparred.

While the two players dueled, Kirito was watching them from the side of the training field with his arms folded and smiling amusingly as he observed both of the players fighting techniques. Eiji was called Nautilus in this game. He was an imp with purple hair and blue and red armour, he wielded a one handed sword and was one of the fastest swordsman in the Sleeping Knight's Guild due to the very minimal armour he wore in battle. Kyouji was named Speigel in the game, as was the name of his original avatar in GGO. He chose the Sylph race with short blonde hair and wore a dark green cape that covered his frame over the massive amount of body armour that he wore for protection. Kyouji was a total powerhouse with his proficiency in the art of the Two handed sword and his deep learning of Healing magic. He was an excellent healer and berserker, so much that he was given the role of apprentice alchemist on his first day of being a part of the guild.

Kirito then looked over to his left by the archery targets where Sinon was having a shooting contest with Anaya, Eiji's girlfriend and in-game wife from Siberia. Anaya chose her real name for her avatar like Asuna. She chose the Pooka race with her long golden hair and robes, she also chose a crossbow as her weapon with a dagger in case anyone managed to get close enough to her. Which luckily, hasn't happened yet.

After another round of sword clashing between the two duelist's, Kyouji seemed to be gaining the upper hand when he managed to block Eiji's horizontal strike with his dragon-scale gauntlets that Lizbeth forged for him before pushing Eiji away, making him stumble backwards slightly. Kyouji took the opportunity to attack with a successful Cyclone (Upward slash) skill before driving his sword into Eiji's chest with a Vorpal Strike. Eiji grunted in pain as he felt the large blade pierce his chest.

''You cannot beat me Nautilus!'' Kyouji taunted him while he pushed the blade further into his chest.

Eiji smirked ''No! I will not be beaten by a rookie!'' he said before he stabbed Kyouji in the throat with his sword. Kyouji gagged and coughed up some red sparks before pushing Eiji away from him. Kyouji clutched his neck with his right hand while blocking Eiji's jabs and slash's with his sword in his left hand while Eiji clutched his chest as he attacked.

Eiji then tried to use a sonic leap skill but Kyouji rolled to the side to avoid it before quickly stabbing Eiji in the back with another Vorpal strike, Eiji screamed in pain as the sword tore through his armour before he slashed behind him to cut across Kyouji's chest. He grunted in pain as he staggered back before blocking another slash from Eiji. Kyouji then unsheathed the hidden claws from the knuckle slots in his right gauntlet and scratched Eiji in the face with them. He cried in pain and clutched his face before Kyouji cut both of his heels to make him fall on his knees and drop his sword.

''_Þú fylla heilagr austr, brott svalr bani_(Heal thou, holy water, and ward off cold death)'' Kyouji casted the healing spell on himself to regain his lost health before approaching the incapacitated imp from behind. Sinon and Anaya both stopped thier contest and turned to see the fight. Anaya gasped in horror at seeing her lover nearing defeat.

''Any last words?'' Kyouji smiled triumphantly as he raised his sword above his shoulders ready to deliver his killing blow.

''I'll see you in hell!'' Eiji muttered before Kyouji cut off Eiji's head clean. His head rolled a couple of feet before stopping while the rest of Eiji's body turned into a purple flame.

A pop-up appeared in Kyouji's menu, saying that he won the duel and received an XP and Col award for the victory.

Sinon clapped at the victory as Kyouji bowed in acceptance ''Well done Speigal! Great swordsmanship!'' she praised. But Anaya just screamed and cried on the floor.

''He's dead!'' she yelled while morning her lover ''You killed him, you _Ublyudok_(Bastard)!'' he added as she drew out her crossbow ready to fire at Kyouji.

''Whoa! Whoa! Hey there, Anaya chill!'' Sinon stood in front of her blocking her line of sight with her arms held out ''It's just a game!''

''Yeah, It's only a game'' Kyouji said ''Why do you have to be mad?''

''He killed him!'' Anaya yelled with tears pouring out of her eyes.

''Hey look! I'm gonna revive him! Geez!'' Kyouji assured her as he touched the purple flame. Eiji appeared again in the flames spot alive and well.

''Hey, what's going on with Anaya?'' he asked as he turned to see his lover in tears. He rushed over to her and hugged her comfortably ''Hey sweetheart, its okay. I'm still here, Okay?'' he asked.

''Eiji?'' Anaya looked up to him. He nodded, she welled up with happy taer and hugged him tightly ''You're not dead?''

''Of course not! Me and Kyouji were just sparring to test each others strength in combat'' Eiji explained to her ''Nice fighting by the way'' he gave Kyouji a thumb's up.

''Thanks, you didn't do to bad out there yourself'' Kyouji praised modestly ''You gave me quite a challenge''

''So you never died?'' Anaya asked. Everybody nodded. Anaya blushed at the realization that she'd just made a scene over a video game ''Sorry, I keep forgetting that this is all just a video game'' she giggled nervously ''But that was good fight, good fight'' she clapped her hands quickly.

Kirito coughed into his hand to gain his two trainee's attention. They both turned to face him and bowed in respect. Kirito put his hands behind his back with a proud smile ''Well done you two, you both fought valiantly'' he praised them both.

''Thank you master'' Eiji and Kyouji replied in unison.

''However'' Kirito lectured ''Nautilus, you need to work on your perception and focus. You have the speed but your balance during that fight was average at best. Speed and Balance go hand in hand in swordsmanship. Practice might serve you well in future fights against Eugene's army''

''Yes master'' Eiji nodded.

''Speigel, Nice surprise attack with those gauntlet blades'' Kirito smiled ''Brute strength may be a practical approach but such a method'll only get you so far! Speed's a much better trait in the long haul when it comes to fine swordsmanship. I advise that you level your agility more for next time'' he advised.

''Yes master'' Kyouji nodded in understanding.

''Overall, I'm pleased with the results from today's combat training'' Kirito smiled warmly ''Yuuki would have been very proud'' he then gasped in realization that he just said her name. All four of his friends looked to him.

''Who's Yuuki?'' asked Eiji as he, Anaya and Kyouji looked to their master in confusion.

''You three come with me, I need to show you all something very important to the Sleeping Knights'' Kirito frowned as he activated his wings and floated in the air. Eiji, Anaya and Kyouji looked to each other before shrugging and joined him up in the air. When Kyouji first came into the game yesterday, he had trouble with the flying mechanics due to both playing GGO for so long and because of his phobia of highs IRL. But overtime with help from his friends, he managed to get the hang of it and actually got over his fear by flying for a few moments. He found the experience quite breathtaking.

''Sinon, tell the others I'm taking the trainee's to the Island'' Kirito ordered the blue haired cat sith archer below them.

''Will do master'' she responded before rushing to deliver the news to the other members while the four took off away from the area.

''So, where are we going?'' Kyouji asked as he flew beside Kirito.

''To meet someone very special to us'' he answered before he opened a teleport gate

**Floor 31 **

Kirito lead the three players across the sunset sky over a large body of water until he saw a small island in the middle of the lake.

''We're here'' he announced before he swooped down and landed on his feet with Eiji, Anaya and Kyouji landing beside him. They looked around for a bit.

''What is this place?'' Kyouji asked as he looked in awe at the many purple and red flowers that surrounded the lush green grassy land beneath his feet ''Why are we here?''

''Well, since you three have been with The Sleeping Knights for several weeks now and haven't been formally introduced to her yet, I figured that now's a better time then any for you three to met her'' Kirito said as he walked towards the single tree at the heart of the island.

''Who's her?'' Anaya asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kirito lead the trio to a the base of the tree, where a single purple sword was lodged face-down in the ground. The group gazed at the weapon.

''It's a purple one handed sword'' Eiji observed ''Look's like it's been here for a while'' he added when he noticed the fine dust layer around the hilt of the weapon.

''But what does it have to do with anything master?'' Kyouji asked Kirito.

''This sword once belonged to Yuuki Konno'' Kirito reveled whilst standing beside the weapon, hand on the hilt.

''Who?'' Eiji asked with curiosity.

''Yuuki Konno was one of if not the best swordswoman in ALO'' Kirito begun ''She was the leader of The Sleeping Knights before me and was the co-founder of the Guild along with her older sister Aiko years ago. We met her over a year ago after we completed the Excalibur grand quest as she was going around, challenging the strongest players to a duel which she won every single one...She even beat me once'' he admitted. The trio gasped in surprise.

''She defeated you?!'' Kyouji asked with a wide-eyed expresstion. Kirito nodded ''She must be a very strong worrier to accomplish such a feat! But why did she do that?''

''She wanted to find someone strong enough to help her and her guild in defeating the 27th floor boss. Asuna told me that they've tried both the 25th and the 26th floor boss's before but failed both times, and afterwards a bigger rival guild swooped in an defeated the boss themselves and stole their victory''

Eiji frowned in anger ''Those selfish pricks'' he grunted ''Wait, you said 'was' before. What you you mean she 'was' the best swordswoman in ALO...What happened to her?''

Kirito looked down in shame and shook his head ''She died just over a year ago IRL...Today would've been her 17th birthday''

The trio all gasped in horror at the sad revelation ''Oh, the poor girl'' Anaya cooed in sympathy.

''How did she die?'' Kyouji asked ''Did she get into trouble?''

Kirito shook his head ''No...She was sick. Very sick. You see, while her mom was pregnant with both her and her sister she was inflicted by dystocia and so a C-section had to be performed. But an accident with the process caused her to bleed rapidly and in order to save her life, a blood transfusion was given and then everyone thought they were saved...Until they found out the blood used was contaminated with Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome''

Kyouji's eyes widened in shock ''AIDS'' he said.

Kirito nodded ''By the time the doctors detected the virus, he entire family was infected with the same condition. Throughout her entire life she struggled to combat the virus and at some point, rumors started spreading around her school about her HIV, causing her to get transferred. Then she came down with pneumonia and was transferred to a hospital in order to get treatment that lasted 15 months!'' he paused before continuing ''Then she caught esophageal candidiasis in 2023. Which was when the first Medicuboid prototypes were built''

''Yes, I've heard of those'' Kyouji spoke ''During the SAO incident, very few people were willing to step up and take the risk of testing the effects of prolonged exposure to the machine. The trial runs were stalled due to all the commotion''

Kirito nodded in confirmation ''Correct. However, when her doctor found out about the prototypes, the hospital contacted her parents to inform them of the news. Yuuki and Aiko were then moved to specially sterilized rooms and was placed inside the Medicuboid under 24/7 supervision to prevent any malfunctions with the device and protect Yuuki from any more infections'' he said before giving a sad smile ''During her and her sisters time in the Medicuboid, They visited many virtual worlds, including ALO. They eventually came across a Virtual hospice call 'Serene garden', where they met Jun, Nori, Tecchi, Talken and Siune, Merida and Clovis. Before we met them there were nine members of the original guild, when we ran into them there was six left..now that numbers down to five since Yuuki died right here on this island'' he finished.

''My god'' Eiji croaked as he teared up at the story ''What a horrible life she must've hand!''

''Not really'' Kirito nodded ''Dispite her condition, she gave it her all in what little time she had! She accomplish so much here in ALO, she and the guild beat the 27th floor boss with Asuna's help, she came second in the 4th ALO championship tournament and right before she died, she gave me her original 11 hit combo sword skill 'Mothers Rosario'' Kirito revealed with a smile as he recalled those fond memories.

''She gave you her sword skill?'' Eiji asked in disbelief.

''She need me to carry on the skill's legacy. So I vowed to carry her skill forward with me and to protect her guild'' Kirito explained before looking towards the setting sun ''But, very much like the sun, one's time as guild leader also rises and sets. One day, the sun will set on my time as guild master and then I shall pass down my sword, my guild and the Mother's Rosario to my children. And then to their children and then their children's children and so on and so forth...until the end of time''

''Wow, that's..Very noble of you master'' Eiji nodded ''But why bring us out here to tell us this now?''

''It's a custom for new members of the guild to pay their respects to our fallen master'' Kirito informed them.

''And just how do we pay respects master?'' Anaya inquired.

''You must touch her swords hilt to honer her memory'' Kirito instructed ''It's to show your sympathies and to wish her well in the next life. Go on'' he beckoned them towards the sword. And so, with Eiji first, Anaya second and Kyouji last, that each place their hands softly on the swords hilt and bowed their heads in respect before walking away before Kirito stood before them with a serious frown.

''While we are here, I should warn you. This place is very sacred to us'' he said ''This sword must never be removed from that spot. Ever! Doing so would disgrace her name and bring dishonor to the guild! So I warn you all, should either one of you remove her sword from this place, you shall face permanent exile from the guild and can never return to castle Omnichou! Is that clear?'' he warned them.

''Crystal'' Eiji nodded

''_Da'' _Anaya nodded.

''Absolutely'' Kyouji saluted.

''Very well'' Kirito said ''Tonight, we shall host a party in the castle in honer of Yuuki's birthday and all members of the guild are expected to attend, including you three'' he informed them ''Now, we must go. We have a lot of training to cover before the event begins'' he added. They nodded and flew up to join their master on the journey home.

Before Kyouji took off however, he turned back to the sword and pondered. What would it have been like if he was not arrested the first time and been able to see her in person? The way Kirito talked about her, she seemed to like everyone she met. If Deathgun never happened and if he didn't become so much like his father, then maybe he would have become her friend too...perhaps maybe even something more. To maybe give her some of the life that her AIDS deprived her of. The possibility's seemed endless to him. But what's done is done. Yuuki's dead now and their nothing anyone can do about it and Kyouji didn't realize that he was turning into his father until it was too late. Kyouji looked down in sorrow to express remorse for the dead girl.

''Maybe in the next life perhaps'' he thought before he flew away with the rest of the players.

**Meanwhile, somewhere in New London **

A man with short black hair and blue eyes wearing a well tailored suit walked towards a heavy steel door. He placed his hand on a scanner before the door opened to allow him access to a large laboratory, where many scientists in labcoats were working either on computer monitors or reading clipboards while lots scientific equipment could be seen around the lab.

"Ah, good afternoon Mr Inkheart!" One of the male scientists greeted the man as he walked down the staircase towards him. Inkheart flashed him a warm smile. "Good afternoon Steven" Inkheart greeted him back "And how's our little project coming along?" He asked.

"Ah, its going quite well actually sir." Steven informed him "In fact, I think we should be ready to run the testing program for 'Project Resurrection' at your approval sir"

Inkheart smiled widely at the news "Excellent! Then if we are ready, we can procede" he ordered.

"Yes sir" Steven nodded "All staff, please report to test chamber 50778902!" He called to his co-workers. They all stopped whatever they were doing and made thier way to a small room where an operating table with its stop covered was located. A large, thick wire trailed from the table to a large machine controlled by a computer monitor. Inkheart stood over the table as his scientists gathered around it.

"Fellow people of science" Inkheart said "For the past few months, we have been working tirelessly on this project, to see if it really is possible to bring loved ones back from the grave! Thanks to the Boreilum sample we've acquired last year and managed to reproduce, were now merely scratching the surface of our goal...today, thanks to all of your hard work and commitment towards this project, were now ready to test the genetic restoration process today!" He finished before he uncovered the table to show an unconscious white Terrier dog laying on to with the end of the wire over the back of its head. The scientists all whispered to each other in surprise.

"Malcolm, step toward please" Inkheart beckoned to one of the scientists in the crowd. The man slowly walked towards the table. "Do you recognize this dog?" He asked him as Malcom looked over the dog. He then gasped in realization "Jake!" He almost yelled.

Inkheart nodded "Yes, This was your dog that died last mouth due to kidney failure, am I correct?" He asked him. Malcom nodded sadly.

"Yes, but we've managed to extract a genetic sample of your dogs DNA before his cremation'' Inkheart explained ''Using both newly developed cutting edge cloning technology and the genetic restoration proprites found in the Boreilum, we were able to create an exact copy of Jake! However, this body's brain is inactive'' Inkheart then turned to the machine behind the table ''That device as what I call a Psionic Genetic Memory transmitter or a PGMT for short. It's used to extract the memories of the subject's past life from the deceased copy's DNA's chromosomes. And now, I shall use it to Transfer Jake's core memories into the new body's brain, which should result in Jake's return to life...Begin process!'' he ordered his scientists.

''Activating PGMT'' announced on scientist as they worked.

''Calibrating memory data'' said a female scientist as she typed into the computer.

''Priming psionic link'' said another male scientist as he pushed some buttons on the device. Inkheart and all the scientist put on their protection googles for the final stage.

''Engaging Memory transfer now'' Steven announced before he pulled a lever on the side of the PGMT. The device warped on and gave of little sparks of light from inside its core. The wire glowed purple as the data moved along it ''Psionic transfer engaged'' a roboic female voice announced ''Memory implantation progress 20%...40%...60%...80%...Psionic transfer completed! Disconnecting host'' it said before the wire on the dogs end fell off with a puff of purple smoke.

Inkheart and the group took off their glasses and gathered to see the still immobile dog laying on the table. They then heard a slight growl and the dog slowly opened it's eyes and looked around.

''Jake?...Is that you'' Malcom asked it hopefully. The dog turned towards the man and almost instantly jumped on him with a happy bark and starting licking his face, wagging his tail.

''Jake!'' Malcom exclaimed happily while tears of joy streamed down his face ''Oh, I've missed you so much!'' he added while ruffling the mut hair. Inkheart looked shocked and surprised at the result ''My god...It worked!'' he smiled proudly while his scientists nodded in shock and agreement.

''Thank you so much sir!'' Malcom thanked Inkheart with a firm handshake ''Come on boy, Lets go catch up at home'' he put a leash over Jake's collar and started walking him out of the lab.

''If it can work on animals-'' a Scientist said ''I wonder if it can work for humans as well''

''Exactly'' Inkheart lead them all back into the main lab ''Phase 2 of 'Project Resurrection' has turned out to be a complete success. I want the third and final Phase to be top priority, everything else is on hold until further notice. Now get back to work'' he dismissed them, they all went back to their jobs around the lab while Inkheart walked over to a stasis tank where a developing nude body of a girl around fifteen years of age with long purple locks of hair with her eyes closed and tubes and wires attached to her chest, face and limbs floated inside it. Inkheart smiled at the sight.

''Everything's going accordingly to plan'' he said ''Soon, you'll return to this world, stronger then ever! It's only a matter of time''

**Done! Hope you've enjoyed this little sneak peak story. Stay tuned for more update on my other stories and don't forget to Follow and Favorite! But for now, Cheerio!xxxooo**


End file.
